Chocolates para el piso
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: MinaKushi. Reto Especial: Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. —¡Es por esto que todos te odian! ¿¡Quién le daría chocolates a una idiota cómo tú! Kushina se enfureció.— ¿De verdad quieres saber cuán desagradable soy?


**Título:** Chocolates para el piso

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **500** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial:Regalos de San Valentín del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Oye, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer San Valentín?

Fue algo realmente… triste.

 **OoOoO**

—Parece…—Bramó la pelirroja, sonriendo perversamente. —que no has aprendido bien la lección.

Sus dedos crujieron con fuerza, y su mandíbula se tensó. El rostro de la novata que se había atrevido a enfrentarla sucumbía lentamente de la arrogancia a la desesperación.

El séquito de chicas que la seguían trataron discretamente de retirarse junto a su líder, pero el miedo la había paralizado.

Kushina adoptó un matiz petulante, cansada de tener que enfrentarse siempre a las arpías de la aldea por una simple razón: Minato Namikaze.

No entendía por qué a las muy idiotas fans del rubio se les había metido en la cabeza la idea de que él le prestaba mayor atención de la debida. No podía creer que trataran tan fervientemente de "separarlos" aunque ni siquiera eran cercanos.

Quizás él la había rescatado. Quizás ella se había dado cuenta de que podría sentir _algo_ , pero no había manera de que se hubieran enterado cuando ni siquiera se hablaban.

Una de ellas, envalentonada, se atrevió a repetir lo mismo que la primera.

— ¡Es por esto que todos te odian! Seyla sólo dijo la verdad. ¿¡Quién le daría chocolates a una idiota cómo tú?!

—Cállate. —Masculló irritada.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad. No había nadie que le regalara nada en esa fecha tan molesta, sin embargo, ninguna imbécil podía venir a restregárselo en la cara. Estaban jodidas.

— ¡Ahí viene Minato! —Chillaron todas de inmediato, internamente aliviadas.

Kushina solía contenerse _a veces un poco_ cuándo él estaba cerca.

—Buenos días Namikaze-san. —Comentó una con coquetería barata, las chicas -incluyendo a Kushina- se sorprendieron al mirar que sostenía algo entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado. — ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! Me levanté temprano para ser la primera en entregarlos…

—Bueno, era de esperarse. —Sintiéndose a salvo con el rubio ahí, la líder retomó la palabra. —Después de todo él sí es popular y agradable. —Miró despectivamente a la pelirroja. —No como otras personas…

Kushina se enfureció.

—En realidad…—Balbuceó él, siendo interrumpido.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber cuán desagradable soy?

Dejó de pensar por un momento y actúo por impulso, tomó ambas cajas y las aplastó en el suelo, retorciendo con crueldad todo el contenido.

— ¡Kushina-san! —Exclamó Minato. Casi se arrepintió.

— ¡Ella empezó!

Sus ojos azules se veían heridos. Lastimosamente era demasiado orgullosa para pedir perdón, por lo que se limitó a mirarlo desafiante, cruzando sus brazos. Las fans retrocedieron silenciosamente.

—No me importa quién haya empezado. ¡¿Cómo puedes pisotear de ese modo el esfuerzo y los sentimientos de otras personas!?

— ¡Ellas me lastimaron primero…! —Respondió, sorprendiéndolo su rostro de dolor. —Diciendo… diciendo que nadie me va a dar nada. ¡Eres igual a ellos!

—Kushina…

— ¡Te odio!

 **OoOoO**

—Destruiste mi chocolate. Era para ti.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sólo las mujeres regalan en San Valentín.

—E-Eso fue… —Cambió el tema.—Tú dejaste de hablarme.

—Odiaba el recuerdo de esos días de ira, cuando pisoteé tus sentimientos por mí.

—Pero ahora me amas.

—Sí.

 **OoOoOoO  
**

 **Notas de Kou:** No quedó tan bonito como lo imaginaba, pero es lo que mejor pude hacer dentro del límite de palabras. No quería algo típico -un bonito y rosa san valentín, deseaba hacer una referencia a los días malos de Kushina en la aldea, porque según vimos no fue tratada amablemente todo el tiempo. Y tampoco me la imagino como que comenzó a ser muy amable con Minato después de su rescate, más bien pienso en un cambio gradual. Por si alguien aun no lo sabe, en Japón el 14 de Febrero es para regalar chocolates románticos y de amistad, pero solo las chicas. A cambio,e l 14 de Marzo les toca a ellos devolver la gratitud. Por eso Kushina dice que Minato no debía regalarle algo.


End file.
